The Never Ending PARTY
by Justice Uchiha
Summary: Yes it is the first day of summer and the ninjas throw a party!. A party of incredible poportion in one house, under a roof that may or may not be set on fire mahyem will reign and it will all happen at ... SASUKE"S!  Sasuke: WHAT!


**A/N: Yes I'm herree again. So this is gonna be a little tiny story about a party,I wrote cuz i was bored and internet was gone but now its BACK but its gonna go again for awhile cuz of reasons unknown to me but this is about the ultimate party! At one house , under one roof mayhem will reign and it will all happen at… Sasuke's**

**Sasuke: MY HOUSE? No no noooo **

**Me: Definitely Sasuke's house.**

**Hinata: t- that's kind of you Sasuke **

**Sasuke: Y-yeah Hinata of course I'm having the party**

**Hinata: G- great! Walks to Naruto crew He said yes! Told you I could get him to!**

**Me: Dude you just got seduced by Hinata whooo! Bring the beer party time!**

**Sasuke: I hate all of you**

Yes it was summer and even ninjas have to celebrate it. The teenaged rookie nine were currently back in the Academy for a retraining camp or something, point is they were in a classroom on the first day of summer. Of course all but two were grumbling the two being Sasuke and Hinata as they saw the rest of the children from the academy running out shouting " Summer!".

"Damn Granny Tsunade! LET US OUT!" Naruto shouted banging on the locked door. Yes they were locked in the classroom the retraining part comes in when Tsunade said to escape without breaking or damaging anything at all. No mind stuff no ocular powers no weapons and only one person could use one jutsu while in the classroom. Kiba was trying to pry open the windows with Shino observing him, Ino filing her nails, Shikamaru sleeping, Choji eating chips looking at Naruto yelling to the door, Sakura watching Sasuke as he sat in the corner and Hinata observing everyone else actually thinking of a way to get out.

The sun was getting lower and the sound level in the room getting higher mostly because of Naruto and Sakura but it was too much for Hinata she glanced at Sasuke. 'how do you put up with this?' She got up from her seat and went to the front of the classroom with no one noticing her except Sasuke of course. She stood on the teacher's desk and shouted on the top of her voice "SHUT UP!"

Then it got so quiet you could feel the awkward no one could believe Hinata shouted! "Ok listen I want to get out of this hell hole now so if you could kindly shut up and listen to the plan we can get out! Choji come here" Choji cautiously came towards Hinata who guided him to the middle of the room. "Do that thing where you blow up and get … bigger" she said careful not use the word fat.

"Wait are you sure remember we only get one jutsu" said Sakura finding her voice at last and using it to question Hinata's plan.

Hinata paused and turned to face her sending a full on Hyuga glare, Sakura's way as everyone gasped. (well except for Sasuke of course)

"Any more questions?" she asked looking around. "Good Choji do your thing" Choji did his jutsu and looked at Hinata "Now what?" he asked. "Go on your back" He did as he was told, and Hinata climbed on top of him. "Now guys if you didn't notice there's an air duct here we are going to bounce on Choji go through it then I'll use my Byakugan once we're in the vents we get out and I get cinnamon buns to eat!" The crew was silent processing the plan and that bit of information about Hinata they didn't know.

Until Sasuke pointed out a small flaw. "Tsunade said no ocular powers remember" Hinata turned to him and smiled "She said not when inside the classroom we will be above it, so we in?" she asked the rookie nine all nodded and Hinata went first to take off the plate blocking the vent putting it carefully on the desk "Choji when we pull you up take this with you and put back in place that way Tsunade can't say we broke it" she instructed. She jumped on Choji's belly and into the vent the other's following suit and Choji putting the plate back exactly when they finally got him into the vent.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and guided the team to the school entrance where another problem stood. The door was locked. "Well Hinata got another plan?" asked Sakura smugly glad that Hinata's plan wasn't all that great after all. Hinata stood by the door in a thinking position with all eyes on her she suddenly turned determination in her eyes. "Uchiha unlock the door with your chakra" she said. When Sasuke didn't move she let out a small groan and added in a small voice "p-please?"

Sasuke smirked and went to the doo sending a small amount of chakra to his finger he maneuvered the chakra around and unlocked the door. "Great going Sasuke!" Sakura gushed. His smirk faded replaced by his usual icy demeanor and a look of disgust directed to Sakura who did not or pretended not to notice. The Rookie Nine cheered Naruto especially.

"Now lock it back" Hinata requested when they were outside and done celebrating. "Why don't you do it?" he asked . "Because I don't know how just do it so I can go buy some Cinnamon buns, I'm hungry and we have to report to Tsunade after this so hurry up!" Hinata was quickly losing her patience but remained cool, kind of. Sasuke smirked and took her hand "Send chakra to your finger" she pouted but did so any way and Sasuke guided her finger to lock back the door.

"There" he said still holding Hinata's hand. This didn't go unnoticed by one pink haired girl

"C'mon you guys lets go report to Tsunade" she said grabbing Sasuke and hauling him towards the Hokage tower despite his many threats I mean protests.

Hinata shrugged not realizing what just happened found the rest of her best friend Kiba who commended her on her excellent leadership hopped on Akamaru and followed Sakura's lead to the tower.

"Granny!" Naruto yelled barging into Tsunade's office. "Hey you guys are here I was thinking we would have to wait until the end of summer to release you" she said not looking up from her papers. " We could of died if Hinata didn't get us out!" he shouted. Tsunade looked up and stared at Hinata "Well well Hinata I think I should watch the video of this escape now"

"Wait y-you taped it?" Hinata asked. Tsunade smiled and removed a lot of papers from her desk to reveal a TV.

"When did you.." Ino asked.

Tsunade smiled again taking out another bottle of sake "Well I can't have the TV out in the open! Got to make people think that I'm doing actual work now don't I? " she pressed a button and the class room appeared on the screen. Tsunade groaned as Naruto and Sakura got louder and louder and this caused Naruto to laugh nervously and scratch the back of his head and Sakura blush at her antics. Tsunade's eyes widened as she saw Hinata shout and take charge and Hinata sweatdropped at seeing herself shout so loudly. Tsunade smiled as she saw Hinata's and Sasuke's interaction. Ino nudged Hinata who had no idea why and Naruto provided Sasuke with a big thumbs up. Sakura glared at Hinata but that went unnoticed by everybody.

"Well mission accomplished so have a party in Hinata's honor because without her well you'll be a sack of bones in a few months"

"Yeah Hinata!" yelled Kiba with Shino offering his usual nod. "Ok lets go party at.. Sasuke's!"yelled Naruto happily the rest of the rookies following suit except for Hinata and Sasuke who were left in the dust. Tsunade was laughing at Sasuke's face as he registered what Naruto said "My house?"

**A/N: Next time on the Everlasting Party Sasuke and Hinata arrive!**

**Ok so what do you want to happen next? I think I want to do those reader decides things I got one of mine picked once I was SOOO HAPPY and I shall be a good person and Spread the JOY!**

**Sasuke: you know one good deed won't erase your many many bad ones.**

**Me: DAMN IT!**

**Hinata: she can try! Leave some reviews **

**Me: You forgot good reviews**

**Hinata: You'll be lucky you get any after treating Sakura like that **

**Me: Hold on Sakura!**

**Sakura: Fine you caught me LEAVE NASTY REVIEWS FOR HER SAKURA FANS! **

**Me: So if no sakura fans leave me nasty reviews then… I wouldn't get any nasty reviews!**

**Sakura: wait a minute! HEY!**

**Sasuke: Wow she can do math **

**Me: Shut up just cuz I cant do math that well**

**Sasuke: I was talking to Sakura**

**Sakura: you were Sasuke kun!**

**Real Hinata: Just leave her nice reviews so we can end this banter seriously its like at the grammys they just memorize a script its not comedy.**

**Me: But this wasn't planned at all hehehehe… BYE! **


End file.
